1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring curable resin composition, a cured film, a color filter, a method for manufacturing a color filter, a solid-state imaging device, an image display device, a compound, and a cation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, color filters have been manufactured by producing a coloring curable resin composition containing a pigment dispersion composition obtained by dispersing an organic pigment or an inorganic pigment, a polyfunctional monomer, a polymerization initiator, an alkali-soluble resin, and as desired, other components, and forming a colored pattern using the coloring curable resin composition by photolithography, an ink jet method, or the like.
Recently, there is a trend toward more utilization of color filters not only in monitors but also in televisions (TVs) in the application to liquid crystal display devices (LCDs). With the trend of this expanding utilization, color filters are required to have high-grade color characteristics in terms of chromaticity, contrast, or the like. Further, with regard to color filters for use in image sensors (solid-state imaging devices), there has been a demand for further improvement in color characteristics such as reduction in color unevenness or improvement of chromatic resolving power.
However, color filters using pigment dispersion systems in the related art tend to cause problems such as occurrence of scattering due to coarse particles of a pigment or an increase in viscosity due to poor dispersion stability, and thus, it is often difficult to further improve contrast and brightness.
Therefore, not only the use of a pigment but also the use of a dye as a colorant has been studied from the related art (see, for example, JP1994-75375A (JP-H06-75375A)). It is considered that the use of a dye as a colorant is useful since the hue or brightness of the display image in displaying an image can be improved due to the color purity of the dye itself or the vividness of its hue, and also the contrast can be improved because of nonexistence of coarse particles.
As examples of the dye, compounds having various kinds of coloring bases such as a phthalocyanine dye, a dipyrromethene dye, a pyrimidine azo dye, a pyrazole azo dye, a xanthene dye, and a triarylmethane dye are known (see, for example, JP2008-292970A, JP2007-039478A, JP1997-157536A (JP-H09-157536A), JP2013-25194A, JP2012-201694A, JP2012-108469A, JP2000-095805A, JP2012-17425A, and JP2013-119613A).